Forum talk:Project: Rebirth
This page is where you can input your ideas and comments about various parts of Project: Rebirth. Please post in the appropriate section, if you feel you need to comment about the Project in general, do so here. Comments about Rebirth through Redesign :Do post you comments about '''Rebirth through Redesign' in this section.'' First off, I wanna give you props for all of this typing. It is perhaps the most preliminary text on a Burnopedia post ever. :P I think this is a positive and constructive topic. But I am going to have to break it down a bit so I understand everything you're saying. # "the age of websites decorated simply by code-generated layouts has passed" What? Isn't that what a website is? Code-generated? # "I propose that we redesign...around 80-90% of what we already have" If you mean what I think you mean I think you're wrong. 50% tops would make a big difference. Redesigning more than that would not only be an enormous undertaking but it would probably cause the site to end up looking worse than it started. # "we have not yet customized our User Mastheads" Yes I have. # "darken the gray" That's probably a good idea. # "it had been decided to keep it displayed for all the pages, and so we must respect that decision" If you are proposing a redesign of 80-90% of the design, why not rethink this? # "slim the image down vertically" Good idea. I'll get to work on prototypes if you don't mind. # "Game Icons in the top right" I like this but I'm not sure how to do it. # "making good ol' Ettore proud" lol # "What would be our main pattern/texture?" Intriguing question. # "several Wikis I got inspiration from" At first look, none of these look very good to me... In conclusion, minimalism looks good and with some minor tweaks, this site's skin could definitely be improved. I'll start work on banner concepts ASAP. :I'm pleased to see such an interesting response! I reformatted your post so we can easily know what we're talking about. # What I meant by that sentence is that websites which rely only on color codes to generate the skin (repeating colors, code-generated 3D borders, etc) give off a very generic appearance. They include few image assets in the skin. We have some, agreed, but they look dull, just like the average Windows 98 theme, which mind you is only code. XP, Vista and 7 use bitmaps. #Seeing the amount of time we have, maybe 90% will indeed be an enormous task, but stretched out on a long period of time. If we plan out are changes methodically, then I'm sure it will look better. Conception with mock-ups and stuff like that will assure us a better result than what we have now. # You may have indeed changed the Mastheads, but you set it to black? I can't see any image. By saying customize, I meant adding an image. # I can only smile at your approval! # I only meant that we should keep it applied to all pages, you said it yourself that slimming it down would be a good idea, plus I spoke about altering the disposition of elements of that image, so the main banner is indeed included in the percentage. # You are free to do what you desire! We are at a very early stage, brainstorming, and doing mock-ups is exactly what this is all about! # I do. And we already have the icons, I could do it tomorrow! I won't obviously, but just to clarify, it is easily done! # :-) adding comedic value to a speech always keeps people's attention. # The color of this texture can be easily guessed, orange. I think our color scheme is perfect, apart from the hue of gray. I'll post my ideas later in the suggestions section here. # Now be careful! I did not say these wiki "looked" good. They made good use of what is technically possible, overlapping images, rounded corners (you didn't talk about rounded corners, or gloss effects too!). :I'll be on the lookout for your uploads! ::3. It's not black. It's File:Road texture.png. ::10. I didn't talk about rounded corners or gloss effects because I don't have strong feelings about either. :::I see, well actually I was difficult, but now that you show me the source file it is getting noticeable for me! You must admit that it is very close to black... Well I'm not a huge fan of glossy, but I do like curves! Maybe when I show you a mock up of my ideas you'll have a change of heart... BTW I apologize for those spelling mistakes in my previous post! (They have been edited obviously) Wow, what a facelift! Even Weight Watchers isn't capable of such effeciency! Seriously, the banner looks, different... I didn't expect the actual picture to be so vertically narrow! If you can get the picture to look great despite such a small display area, this solution is win. You might be able to achieve this by rotating images, see for yourself! I have remarks though, what is the top black line for? I forgot to mention this but we can also use the very top banner area (containing the wikia logo and user options) to display an image (like the infamous GTA wiki). Also, do you plan on modifying the bottom sentence? I think you should, the font isn't very Burnout-y and is actualy to gray to be read easily. Oh and here's a random tip, the concrete pattern you use as a background, rotate it! So it follows the logo's skew. Speaking of patterns, maybe a semi-transparent image of a broken block of tarmac (not pixel-straight) could give a better look. You're the artist and as a start I think this isn't bad. I'll be uploading my own mock-ups however, I have other ideas words can't explain, just give me this hint: what is THE Burnopedia car? Or maybe I should take the iconic Custom Coupe Ultimate as THE Burnout car? All of your criticisms are small. I guess I'll get your major ideas in your designs. I'd say the Burnopedia car is the Rai-Jin since the design is based on the Cagney start screen. Exlonox, I can't seem to get the message through, to me your header doesn't look dynamic, the word which I think describes it best is "square". All your lines are vertical or horizontal, the text at the bottom is too big to stand in dark gray and overall we can see very little of the actual picture, what's more, I can still see the black trim at the top. I hope my criticism isn't too harsh now, let me draft something now... As I say, a picture speaks for one thousand words (gosh that's 3 times I use this with you guys!). Give me 10 it'll be up in no time! *Not quite sure whether this is a comment or suggestion, maybe both so i'll pop it here. I'm loving this whole new rebirth thing. My inactiveness may turn into activeness now! All of the stuff i think needs doing will be picked on. I have a few things to say though: New skin, yes, make is darker and more vibrant. 2Dness of the site and its colours, i want gloss and gradients everywhere. I requested this a while ago but it never got done. Carbon fibre main texture FTW. Basically i trust the admins that are far more active to deliver this excellently. Also as for the game icons, this will be brilliant. Make transparent backgrounded, juicy and glossy icons for each of the games. Maybe a 1, 2, 3, R, L, P and whatever else needs doing if i've missed them out! So yeh i'm saying you have the founder's full 100% "green light to engage" confirmation here. Go nuts dude, blow this place apart and rebuild it into something epic! 11:15, April 30, 2010 (UTC) As stated before, I would like to be more involved with the Wikia, so I'll try to assist the project in any way possible. I'll begin fixing the stubs, and I may need support, because over 180 stubs is too much for one man to handle. ProtoStealth 17:51, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Comments about Rebirth through Restoration :Do post you comments about '''Rebirth through Restoration' in this section.'' Okay, Ceex, you asked for comments. I would say that we need a few people just to take screen shots of articles we need pics for (so basically, everyone else just make pic-less articles). Any volunteers or am I too far thinking? --Jjbest 16:30, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Feel free to express your opinions [ (Admin adding content) about my plan found in the Suggestions section ]. I wouldn't do anything without a unanimous agreement by all the admins, so their comments are particularly welcome. --Jjbest 17:44, May 6, 2010 (UTC)